Paradise kiss
by Bee'Hyuuga
Summary: Saat mata Amethyst berhadapan dengan Mata Onyx, Hinata merasa waktunya berhenti. tatapan itu sungguh menakutkan. Sepertinya kehidupan Hinata akan benar-benar berubah. Menjadi seorang Model? tidak mungkin. CH 1 update. Mind To RnR?


PARADISE KISS.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto.

Inspired : Paradise kiss Movie

Warning : AU, Typo, Gajeness, Don't like Don't read.

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T-M

Genre : Romantic, Hurt/ Comfort, Family.

.

.

.

Bee

.

.

.

_**Hinata's POV.**_

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Aku sekarang sekolah di Konoha Academy. Apakah kau tahu, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar bisa lolos ke Academy itu. Aku tidak mau kejadian 12 tahun lalu menimpaku.

Saat aku berumur 5 tahun, aku gagal pada ujian pertamaku untuk masuk ke Sekolah Dasar yang sangat terkenal saat itu. Tapi bukan kegagalan yang aku tangisi saat itu, tapi Ayahku. Aku sangat sangat takut dia akan meninggalkan putrinya yang sangat bodoh ditengah turunnya salju.

Dan mulai saat itu, aku belajar lebih keras dari siapa pun. Lalu aku membalas kegagalanku itu dengan memasuki SMA yang terkenal.

Tetapi, adik perempuanku lebih pintar daripada aku. Dan ayahku lebih memperhatikan dia. Bagiku ini sangat baik, jadi aku tak terlalu perlu untuk menyuruh otakku bekerja keras.

.

.

Bee

.

.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolahku, pagi seperti ini sudah sangat ramai. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat melihat sesosok berambut merah sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa gadis.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Belum."

"Wah, Sasori-kun belum mempunyai pacar rupanya."

Ya aku mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Sasori itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Dia pintar, sopan, dan sangat mempesona.

Saat aku melewati mereka, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan terus berjalan dengan detak jantungku yang berdebar-debar.

Disaat Sasori sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya tiba-tiba dia menabrakku yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Alhasil buku yang kupegang jatuh, dan aku langsung mengambil buku itu tapi tangan Sasori sudah lebih dulu menggapainya.

Aku tertunduk malu, aku yakin pipiku sudah merona. Dia memberikan buku itu padaku lalu tersenyum," Maaf ya, Hina-chan."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya. Lalu aku pergi dan berlari dengan perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk saat itu, Gugup, senang, gemetar menjadi satu.

Pada waktu pulang sekolah, dia menyapaku "Hinata-chan." Aku menoleh kearahnya, dia melambaikan tangannya "Sampai jumpa esok hari," Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatku sedikit – Shock.

.

.

Bee

.

.

Hari ini aku melihat Sasori-kun sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola. Aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku milikku.

Diam-diam aku ingin mengambil gambar Sasori tapi —dia melihat kearahku dan aku langsung kaget. Cepat-cepat aku berbalik dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Aku menepuk dahiku, aku yakin dia sedang berjalan menuju kearahku.

"Hinata-chan," Oh tidak, benar dugaanku bukan? Dia menghampiriku dengan senyum mautnya.

Perlahan-lahan aku menghadap kearahnya. "E-Eh Sa-Sasori kun," Aku tersenyum dan lebih tepatnya — Salah tingkah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A-Aku, A-Aku hanya ingin me-mencoba ponsel baruku," Kutunjukkan ponselku yang berwarna lavender kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ambil foto kita berdua," Aku terkejut mendengarnya, sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Be-Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Ba-Baiklah," Aku langsung memencet tombol kamera diponselku lalu kami berdua berpose. Dia berpose dengan dua jari yang berbentuk "V" sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum.

Kreek.

.

.

Bee

.

.

Aku tersenyum saat menatap layar ponselku yang walpappernya adalah Fotoku bersama Sasori-kun. Aku menutup layar ponselku lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengangguku dijalan.

"Hei, Cantik."

Ayolah, aku baru saja tersenyum hari ini. Kenapa harus ada orang pervert yang mengangguku. "Ma-Maaf, to-tolong jangan ganggu aku," Dan aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku untuk menghindarinya.

Pukk. Orang itu meletakkan tangannya dipundakku. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, 5 menit saja."

Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya dan terus berjalan dengan cepat.

"4 menit? 3 menit? 2 menit? 1 menit," Ini sudah cukup, aku benar-benar kesal. Lalu aku melihat kearahnya. Saat menatap orang asing tersebut, aku terkejut dan –Takut.

Orang itu memakai 3 anting-anting sekaligus di telinga kirinya, rambutnya Hitam jabrik seperti gaya Rocker, begitu pula baju, sepan dan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Aku tersenyum kikuk, "Ma-Maaf, A-Aku harus pergi," Lalu aku meninggalkannya dan berlari kencang— sekencang yang aku bisa. Walau aku ini tipe pemalu dan lemah, tapi jika aku sudah ketakutan atau tertekan aku dapat melakukan apa yang tidak dapat kulakukan.

Contohnya seperti sekarang, Berlari.

"Hei Tunggu," Tidak kusangka dia akan kembali mengejarku. Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dariku.

Aku mempercepat tempo lariku tapi aku tersandung. Aku langsung berpikir pasti aku akan langsung terjerebab ketanah. Tapi aku salah. Aku jatuh dipelukan seorang perempuan berambut kuning. Mataku sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Hei Kiba," Sepertinya dia memanggil laki-laki yang mengejarku barusan.

"Naruko?" Jadi nama wanita berambut kuning ini adalah Naruko.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruko.

"Aku mengejar wanita itu agar dia tidak lari dariku."

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terkulai lemas. "Hei dia kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Naruko.

Sepertinya anemia-ku kambuh apalagi semalaman aku memikirkan ujian masuk ke Universitas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bawa saja dia ke studio," Ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah, bantu aku membawa wanita ini," Ucap Naruko.

Lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu mencoba menganggkatku sendirian, tapi dia sedikit mengeluh "Dia berat sekali, Naruko kau pegang kakinya."

"Baiklah."

Aku ingin memberontak tapi aku tidak bisa, tubuhku benar-benar tak berdaya. Baiklah, aku hanya dapat pasrah dan menutup kelopak mataku.

.

.

Bee

.

.

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku, pandanganku sedikit— Kabur. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang wanita yang rambutnya diikat dua. Aku langsung berdiri.

Wanita itu tersenyum kearahku, "Kau sudah sadar? Namaku, Shion," Dia memberitahukan namanya padaku. Tapi aku tetap bungkam dan tetap merasa aneh.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, tempatnya rapi dan nyaman. Aku kaget saat melihat lelaki yang tadi mengejarku.

"A-Aku dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ada di studio kami, disini kami membuat pakaian. Kami bersekolah di Suna academy," Wanita yang bernama Shion itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ramah. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik.

"Ya, Kami adalah murid angkatan tahun ketiga. Dan para guru mengadakan fashion show. Kami ingin kau menjadi model yang akan mengenakan baju buatan kami," Sekarang lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu menjelaskan secara detailnya padaku.

Aku terkejut, Model? Yang benar saja, aku ini gadis pemalu, lemah, penakut dan sangat jauh dari kata "Modis". Bagaimana aku bisa jadi seorang model.

"Ma-Maaf, Ta-Tapi aku tidak bisa. A-Aku harus melakukan ujian masuk ke U-Universitas. La-Lagipula aku ini tidak pantas me-menjadi model," Ucapku pelan.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa, ayolah. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu," Ujar Kiba.

"Ma-Maaf, aku be-benar tidak bisa. A-Aku harus pergi," Aku berlari menuju pintu. Mereka tetap berusaha memintaku tapi aku mengabaikan ucapan mereka.

Baru saja aku ingin membuka tapi pintu itu terbuka sendiri dari luar. Sesosok yang lebih tinggi dariku beberapa senti terdiam dihadapanku. Begitupun dengan aku.

Ekspresinya sangat datar, Matanya menatap mataku tajam. Aku sedikit gemetar saat menatap matanya. Dia be-benar menakutkan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya kepada Shion, Kiba, dan Naruko. Sedangkan pandangannya tetap menatapku.

"Sasuke, tadi Kiba mengintai dia," Jawab Naruko. Shion mengangguk.

Aku tetap membeku didepannya. "Untuk menjadi model kita ya?" Suaranya benar-benar menyesakkan dan terasa berat sekali.

Aku menunduk dan, "Pe-Permisi," Langsung saja aku pergi dan berlari menaiki tangga dan aku berhasil keluar dari lorong yang menakutkan itu.

Aku menghela napas lega. Kemudian aku langsung pergi dari sana.

.

.

Bee

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku merenung dikelas. Memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Melihat matanya, aku benar-benar menjadi kaku.

"Ohayou Hina-chan," Sapa Sasori kepadaku, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Ah, pikiranku sedikit tenang saat melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Untung saja aku satu kelas dengannya. Dan dia duduk disebelahku.

"O-Ohayou Sasori-kun," Balasku padanya.

Kemudian aku menoleh kepadanya, dan sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Sasori tapi— Aku takut.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku, lagi dan lagi aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya. Aku langsung menundukkan kepala dan menahan— Malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"E-Eh Iya, A-Aku ba-baik- baik saja."

"Baguslah," Dia tersenyum kembali. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menanyakan hal yang ada dibenakku sekarang kepada Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori Kun," Waw, akhirnya aku bisa menyebutkan namanya.

"Uhm?" Dia menatap kearahku yang sedang menunduk malu.

"A-Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan o-orang yang sangat menakutkan?"

"Maksudmu?" Sepertinya dia tak mengerti dengan ucapanku.

"Ma-Maksudku, Apakah ka-kau pernah bertemu de-dengan seseorang yang sangat menakutkan. Dan se-setiap kau melihatnya, ka-kau akan berfikir bahwa jika ada dia ma-maka hidupmu akan hancur?" Aku mengulangi ucapanku itu kembali.

Dia mulai berpikir, dan kuharap dia mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum kearahku.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu," Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku pun mulai memberanikan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

"Dia adalah kakakku, tapi aku berhasil menghadapinya. Aku selalu berusaha melawan ketajaman sifatnya yang sangat dingin padaku. Dan aku berhasil, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah hadapi rasa ketakutanmu itu," Dia kembali tersenyum dan tersenyum padaku. Aku yakin pipiku memerah sekarang.

"Tidak perduli kau lemah ataupun takut, kau tetap harus menghadapi rasa takutmu itu. Apa kau mengerti?" Dia menghentikan ucapannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan padaku.

Aku mulai memutar otakku, dan berusaha menyimpan ucapannya barusan. Aku harus membutuhkan waktu mencerna ucapannya itu. Lalu aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-Arigatou," Dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman kembali.

.

.

Bee

.

.

Seorang lelaki memakai jas berwarna hitam yang terbuka sehingga terlihat pakaian yang ada didalamnya berwarna putih. Rambutnya biru dongker. Dia berdiri disamping mobil Chevrolet camaro yang berwarna silver miliknya.

Dia memandang lurus kesebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan Konoha Academy. Ekspresinya datar saat langkah pertamanya memasuki gerbang. Para wanita yang ia lewati memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kekaguman.

"Kyaa, siapa dia?"

"Tampan sekali."

"Dia murid darimana? Waah benar-benar mempesona."

Tidak hanya perempuan yang memandanginya, ternyata lelaki pun sama. Mereka memandangi dengan penuh rasa heran.

Mata Onyx itu menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari kelas.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya ia menemukannya. Seringai kecil mulai tampak di wajahnya.

"Dapat kau."

.

.

Bee

.

.

Aku mulai membereskan buku pelajaran. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berteriak seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang baru. Aku mencoba melihat.

Aku terbelalak kaget sekaligus terkejut ketika melihat sesosok yang aku lihat kemarin. Ya tuhan cobaan apalagi ini. Kenapa mata Onyx itu berdiri didepan pintu kelasku sekarang.

Aku langsung menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku yakin dia sekarang sudah bisa menemukan aku.

Dan ternyata benar, sekarang dia benar-benar berdiri didepanku dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kesaku celana miliknya.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" Suara baritonnya terdengar kembali ditelingaku.

Aku tak memberi respon apapun terhadap ucapannya padaku, aku tetap menunduk dan— Gemetar.

Semua mata sudah melihat kearahku. "Iya namanya Hyuuga Hinata," Oh tidak, salah satu temanku yang bernama Karin membenarkan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Ikut denganku," APA? Ikut denganku katanya? Aku tidak akan mau. Aku kembali teringat akan ucapan Sasori kepadaku "Lawan rasa takutmu." Kurasa aku akan melakukannya sekarang.

Waktunya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dalam.

.

.

Bee

.

.

_**Hinata's POV END.**_

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dengan sedikit keraguan kemudian berdiri. Dia menatap kembali mata Onyx itu dengan mata Ametyhst miliknya.

"Ma-Maaf, kumohon jangan me-menganggu hidupku lagi," Kata-kata itu pun muncul dari mulut Hinata. Semua orang mengangga dan terkejut ketika seorang Hyuga Hinata dapat melakukan seseorang seperti itu. Aneh.

"Hei, Hinata. Kenapa kau menolak lelaki tampan seperti dia. Jika kau tidak mau berikan saja padaku," Lagi-Lagi Karin bicara.

Hinata tidak merespon, dia hanya tetap menatap mata Onyx itu. Pipinya pasti sudah merah sekali saat ini.

"Menarik," Seringain kecil mulai tertera jelas di wajah Sasuke. Semua orang terutama wanita yang ada dikelas Hinata mulai menjerit tak karuan. Benar-benar mempesona.

"A-Apa?" Hinata mendengar ucapan kecil Sasuke tetapi tidak terlalu jelas.

Sasuke langsung menari tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. Semua orang terkejut melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Tu-Tunggu apa yang kau lakukan? He-Hei le-lepaskan aku," Hinata sedikit berteriak. Dan memukuli punggung Sasuke tapi itu tak ada dampak apapun bagi Sasuke.

"Diam."

.

.

Bee

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah berada didalam mobil milik Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Apa salahku padamu ?" Hinata mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"A-Apa? A-Apa maksudmu?" Hinata tak mengerti dan mungkin— Takut untuk mengerti.

"Aku akan melakukannya denganmu."

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan Seringai kecilnya yang – Menakutkan.

"A-Apa?"

Hinata hanya dapat terbelalak kaget atas apa yang ia dengar. Hidupnya benar-benar akan hancur sekarang.

.

.

Bee

.

.

A/N : Hallo Minna (^_^). Apa pendapat kalian terhadap Fic Bee yang baru? Bee mendapatkan inspirasi dari Movie : Paradise kiss. Bee sangat suka Tokoh George disana. Dia hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Yukari juga cantik. Maaf jika banyak Typo disini. Karena Bee gak sempat untuk memeriksa kembali.

Lalu apa pendapat kalian dari Fic baru Bee? Kalian dapat mengirimkan komentar, Flame yang membangun, dan sarannya. Okay ,Mind to RnR, Please?

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
